Male! OC x Male! Bleach Character Oneshot requests!
by LilynetteElizabeth
Summary: I'm accepting oneshots. Yaoi specifically! Fill out the form and send me your requests!


Hello lovelies!

This is the application for my Bleach Yaoi Oneshots! Now, this is me accepting MALE OC's for the lovely Bleach males. You can private message me your requests or you can post them in the comments.

 **-General Information-**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:** Which Division, seat number? Espada, Fraccion or Numero? What class at Karakura High School?

 **Age** :

 **Race:** Shinigami, Arrancar, human or what? (So species would possibly be more accurate…)

 **Theme song:**

 **Appearance:** What do they look like? Detailed explanation and/or pictures are welcome

 **Personality:** You can put anything related to their mind in here- how they act, skills, fears, likes, friends and relationships with canon characters. The more detailed, the better- personality makes a realistic OC more than anything else.

 **Quotes:**

 **-Bio-**

 **-Battle Information (for shinigami)-**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fighting Style:** How do they fight? Long range, close quarters, relying on speed or strength- which is it? Are they good at it, or what?

 **Zanpakuto:** Name, plus translation and type if you want. Your shinigami's main weapon!

 **Sealed form:** What does it look like when it's not in use? Most zanpaku-to look like variants on the good ol' katana, but you get some that are just plain weird, like Urahara's and the Captain-General's. If yours is one of the few that are constantly in shikai, just skip this.

 **Spirit:** What does the zanpakuto's spirit look like? You can put in a little about their inner world if you want to.

 **Release Phrase:** What does your character say to release his shikai?

 **Shikai:** Anything about your OC's shikai- form, powers, special attacks etc.

 **Bankai:** -that is, if they've achieved it. If not, just skip this. Bankai is the preserve of captains and freaks like Ichigo. ^^ (You can, however, note it down if you really feel like it, even if your OC isn't due to achieve it for several hundred years.)

 **-Battle Information (for Arrancars)-**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fighting Style:** How do they fight?

 **Mask remnant:** What does it look like?

 **Zanpakuto:** Name, plus translation if you want.

 **Release Phrase:** What does your character say to release his/her resureccion?

 **Resureccion:** What does your Arrancar look like when their zanpakuto is released? All the gory details

 **Hollow powers:** Cero, bala, sonido, and how skilled your OC is at them. Can include details like signature cero colour.

 **Fraccion:** If your character is an Espada, make like a mini-profile for each. If not, don't bother with this one.

 **-Battle Information (for Vizards)-**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fighting Style:** How do they fight?

 **Zanpaku-to:** Name, plus translation and type if you want.

 **Sealed form:** What does it look like when it's not in use? If yours is one of the few that are constantly in shikai, just skip this.

 **Spirit:** What does the zanpakuto's spirit look like? You can put in a little about their inner world if you want to.

 **Release Phrase:** What does your character say to release his/her shikai?

 **Shikai:** Anything about your OC's shikai- form, powers, special attacks

 **Bankai:** Form, powers, special abilities, yadda yadda… Vizards are slightly more likely to have bankai, as there probably wasn't much better to do while they were exiled…

 **Hollow mask:** What does it look like?

 **Hollow powers:** Cero, bala, sonido, etc., and how skilled your OC is at them. Can include details like signature cero colour.

 **-Battle Information (for humans)-**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fighting Style:** How do they fight? Long range, close quarters, relying on speed or strength- which is it? Are they good at it, or what?

 **Powers:** Humans are odd creatures, and seem to have a myriad of possible powers- so what can your OC do?

 **Allegiance:** To which side are they sworn? Since there seem to be a few humans hanging around the fandom that side with the Arrancars…

 **Other notes:**

 **-Notes-**

Anything extra you want to make a note of, but don't know where to put it. Can be anything at all, no matter how silly. I often make a point to read these sections, because they often show me different sides to the OC, and can prove quite interesting.

- **Important Info** -

 **Love interest** :

 **Type of request** : Fluff/PWP (porn without plot)/Lemon/Angst/Other (specify)

 **Certain plot idea** :

 **Anything else you'd like to tell me?** :


End file.
